Lola & Billy
by ElizaWildHeart
Summary: Lola's first encounter with Billy, who has been a very naughty boy. The story begins three years after the movie Dirty Old Town. Billy Leroy has become a tv and movie star...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Parked on a lonely highway, a motorcycle cop listens to radio chatter. Something about a speeding Harley Fat Boy. She sucks in air through her clenched teeth. Another moron riding too fast... She knows from the radio that the speeder is heading her way. She checks her gun. Loaded. She puts on her helmet and listens...

The roar of the rapidly approaching motorcycle builds behind her. She pulls the bike up, kick starts the kick stand up, and charges the ignition. The rumble beneath her, between her legs causes her to smile...but it is a sinister smile.

The radio calls out "TP14 - lost sight of the perp." The perp blasts past our female hero. She grabs her shirt mic. "TP-21... got'm." She twists the throttle full hit and the back wheel kick rocks and sifts dirt into a small rooster tail. She blasts off in hot pursuit.

Lights flashing wildly, siren screaming into the zenith...she ploughs across lanes of on-coming traffic. The engine she rides sings beautifully through the gears, as the road ahead is devoured like a fat kid with a cake chunk. She is flying! Up ahead the speeder catches the lights in his rear view mirror. "DAMMIT" he grabs more throttle and roars ahead.

Five minutes later he admits defeat and pulls over to face the music. Speeding and evading was not a smart move.

The cop is playing with her Barretta 9mm. He wonders whether she will send him on his way. She looks bad-ass, with her mirrored shades glinting in the sun. "What the fuck did I do now?" he says.

"License, registration and insurance Sir?" He finds the documents and passes them. Lola noticed his name was Billy... Strange, Leroy was her surname also. She took a good look at this guy. He was dirty looking and his leather pants were torn and dusty. She thought to herself, I could just give him a ticket and send him on his way, but...he could be fun to play with.

As she was thinking this he suddenly said "Are you gonna push me around? Because I'd really like that."

"I can't do anything you would enjoy." Lola replied

"So no pushing around then."

"What did you have in mind for me?"

Lola grinned and said "Nothing a pair of handcuffs wouldn't fix."

"No pushing around, but you'd rather hold me?" Billy said. He raises his eyebrow with a smirk.

Lola sighs. "You are just too darn willing Billy. Maybe we should go our separate ways."

"Baby, please don't." says Billy. She turns to walk away. He grabs her by the arm, pulling her close.

"Do you want me to give you a ticket? HANDS OFF!"

Letting go, he runs his hand through his hair. "Well, see, I was thinking that the handcuffs would be a bad thing." She smiled at this.

"Oh really? You changed your mind. Why is that?" she said, circling around the back of him. "I think you did this on purpose. Undo your pants Billy." Excitedly he complies. Handcuffing him to a railing Lola writes him a ticket and walks away, leaving him handcuffed with his pants down. Billy looks dumbfounded. He realises that she is walking back to her bike.

"Uh, a little help here?" As Lola puts on her helmet she turns her head and winks at Billy through her visor. "Wait, you can't leave me here, not like this." With a growl of acceleration Lola starts her bike, pulls away from the curb and watches in her mirror as the road dust rises, making Billy disappear into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She had ridden that same road thousands of times before, but she couldn't help but smile at what had transpired that afternoon. Honestly, she liked being the Head Bitch in charge and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

As Lola neared the spot of her earlier encounter, the headlight of her bike exposed the same man, bent over. Slowing down, she pulled up behind him.

Grinning behind her helmet, she let it fade away as she pulled the helmet off and whipped her long black hair free.

"So, I see you can't bring yourself to leave?" She walked up to him and pressed herself as close to him as she could. "You were just waiting for me to come back. You couldn't stop thinking about me, could you?"

"Well, actually –"

She cut him off by grabbing his ass. "No, see I didn't give you permission to talk." Then she smacked his ass and pulled out her gun at the same time. "We are just going to have a little more fun than we did this afternoon," she purred.

"Turn around," she commanded. The smile of satisfaction was already on her face. That was when he saw her name.

"What the hell? Your last name is Leroy?"

She slapped him across the face. "I said you needed permission to talk. Yes, my name is Officer Leroy, but you will call me Mistress Lola."

Lola walked around him in a circular pattern. "Get on your knees," she demanded. He didn't comply so she poked her gun sharply into his side. "Get on your knees," she repeated in a more assertive voice.

This time he fell to his knees and waited for her next command. Looking down at him she said "That is a good boy." Lola began to unbutton her uniform, her trousers fell to her feet. "Now be a good little boy and serve me. Lick."

He didn't much like it, but he complied anyway as he moved closer to her. Moving his face over her g-string, she pushed his face deeper and he found that the little air he was getting was all he was going to get.

She pulled his hair roughly as she pushed him deeper into her crotch. "That's it, don't let me down...oh yeah," she moaned louder. She rode his tongue until she erupted into orgasm, and then she pushed him down into the dirt. "Now, what do you say? That was a privilege. Do you think I let just anyone do that?"

"What the hell do you want me to say? I don't want this, any of this."

Again she slapped him across the face. This time harder.

"What is the proper answer?" She showed her gun, so it was visible to him.

"Thankyou Mistress Lola?" He questioned her.

"That is the correct answer. Now lay down on your back." He complied, trying not to be insubordinate. Billy was sure she had a whip somewhere. Lola unbuttoned and unzipped. His thoughts caught up with him, and suddenly he realised she could very well slap or pistol whip him. Lola got down on her knees and took him in her hand and began to stroke him roughly.

"For someone who does a lot of complaining, you sure look like you are enjoying yourself," she joked.

He replied, almost breathless. "Yes, Mistress Lola."

Grinning, she let go of him. Lola ripped open his button down shirt and clawed at his tattooed chest with her long fingernails. She left scratches up and down his chest. Just to surprise him further she stuck her tongue deep in his navel.

A minute later she put her clothes back on and cracked her knuckles loudly. "Maybe we can do this again?" He looked up at her, realizing that she was a total bitch. But cute, and he loved a challenge.

"Since it is getting dark, I can't very well leave you here," Lola said. "I'll call you a tow truck to come and get you and your bike."

"You won't even take me back?"

Lola glared at him for speaking out of turn. "Like I said I will call a tow truck." Turning towards her bike, she saw his bag on the side of the road. She felt around inside it and picked up a cigar and lighter. Sitting down on her bike she lit the cigar. She sat there watching him a while. This felt good.

Revving the engine a few times, she smiled with the cigar between her lips. "Want some?"

She approached him and gave him one deep drag on his cigar. Then she kissed him.

"Have a good night," she said as she sped away into the darkness, leaving him alone on the side of the highway for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hot steamy day in Brooklyn - so hot that a heat haze wobbled the air. Billy was downtown at the old lime green Laundromat. He had one eye on the flatscreen tv on the wall, and the other on the oddball in the Elvis jumpsuit, who had just dropped his box of soapflakes on the floor.

MORON thought Billy, trying to think of a witty comment to aim at Elvis - as he leaned back against a washing machine, cigar smoke curling above his head.

Further down the line of silver machines Lola was bent over a laundry bag, throwing her clothes into the machine. That cigar smoke was distinctive, she thought, as she turned her head. A thrill of recognition flickered across her face.

"Are you allowed to smoke in here then?" she joked huskily.

"Yes, I know the owner, it's cool," said Billy

"Hmm, I will let you off this time Billy," said Lola approaching him. Looking down beside his feet she spotted something unusual. "What on earth do we have here then?" Lola asked. (It was a pair of purple boxers)

"My lucky boxers," admitted Billy, throwing a waistcoat over his soggy boxers in total embarrassment.

"Do you wear them a lot? Or only when you want to get lucky? Ha ha ha. "

Billy had had enough already. Seriously, of all the Laundromats in all of town, she had to pick this one.

Lola smiled deviously and licked her lips. Unbuttoning her work shirt, her long eyelashes drifted slowly open and shut. Her uniform was coming off, and boy did she want him to watch. "Why don't you come over here and help me out?" said Lola. Billy was unsure, frozen to the spot. "Take my shirt off Billy," she commanded.

_Fuck it_, thought Billy. "Yes Maam." He pulled the shirt off her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a black bulletproof plunge bra. (Bulletproof meaning enough padding that her nipples didn't show through.) It accentuated her considerable cleavage by pushing her breasts together until they touched.

"I think these should be washed too," said Billy – unzipping her pants in one smooth motion. They fell to the floor and she kicked her feet free. Bending down to pick up her clothes, she brushed up against his leg in her tiny black knickers.

"Got any coins Billy?"

Groaning, he reached into his pocket. "I think all I've got is Euros."

"Don't be a silly," snapped Lola, reaching into his jean pocket herself. She felt around for what seemed a lifetime. She was driving Billy crazy now. He pulled out her hand and backed her up against the wall. Coins fell at their feet as he kissed her hard and deep. She hitched up the back of his white shirt and tip-toed her fingers up his back with a feather light touch. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist...

"I'll bring popcorn next time, you guys are so fucking hot."

"Kenzi !"

Lola jumped down from Billy and kissed her girlfriend hello.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" sighed Billy.

"No need," said Kenzi. "You're that dude with the motorbike. I heard about you..." she smiled. "Are you okay? You seem a little flustered."

"I'm good baby, pleased to meet you." Billy shook her hand.

Kenzi liked his formality. She let down her long curly hair. She had met guys like him at work. She was a waitress at Hooters and guys loved her. Kenzi was wearing her Hooters top, orange running shorts, tan pantyhose and white socks. Billy thought she looked like a Barbie doll – in a good way. "So what do you do now your store is closed?" asked Kenzi.

"I'm an actor."

"_Very nice_. And when you're not working?"

"I breed Kune Kune's."

_"__Pigs! – In Brooklyn?_ No fucking way."

"It's true!"

Kenzi burst out laughing. "Do you have any regular pets?"

"I do. I have two French Bulldogs – Jay - Low (Jennifer Lopez) and Britney."

(Screams of laughter from both Lola and Kenzi)

Billy blushed and laughed. He felt like such a douche now. He needed a smoke. Placing a cigar between his lips, he took a drag and then passed it to Kenzi. "Do you smoke?"

"Yeah," she wrapped her lips around his fat cigar and sucked.

"My turn! Put it in my mouth," said Lola.

Billy rolled his eyes. Man, these girls sure were demanding. He could feel his blood rushing South. His heart was pounding like a bass drum and cold sweat trickled down his back. It was so hot in here, and he suddenly felt awful drowsy. Bubbles were popping and spinning . Giant soapy rainbow arcs swirled in motion. Coins clattered into coin trays and the dreamy whoosh of the machines was beating out a slow slow rhythm...


	4. Chapter 4

"I want to melt you with pleasure," whispered the eager waitress. Billy found himself seated at a booth inside the Blue Bunny diner. He was dressed up to the nines, in a black bow tie, shirt, suit and snakeskin boots. 'Move Closer' by Phyllis Nelson was playing on the jukebox. He liked that song.

By his side was a briefcase full of dollar bills. A sultry Russian waitress was talking to him. He didn't know whether she was threatening him or flirting with him. He felt uneasy.

"So Sugar, what deserts do you have?" asked Billy.

"Death by Chocolate

Peanut Butter Bombshells

Sexual Liberation Sundaes

Caramel Sutra

Pop my Cherry

Die Hard Tonight

Coconut Cream Pie

Strawberry Fields Forever

Shut the Fudge Up

Pistachio Passion

Waitress sprayed with Whipped Cream

Or

One Hot Slice of Crazy, Sir."

"Listen Lady, why don't you help me decide?" said Billy_. 'That apron barely covers her tushy,' _he thought as she settled down beside him.

The waitress exhaled. '_What a jerk' _she thought, reading his mind.

Billy's dark eyes looked at her. This was a very bad idea. '_How did I get here? This joint is a confectionary hell–hole.'_

The overwhelming stink of sugar and candy was making him feel sick to his stomach. He looked at the table, his hamburger was still on its plate. Confused, he wondered why he hadn't eaten it. It was a big burger stuffed full of gherkin slices. There was a gigantic sense of wrongness about this burger. For one thing, it was all bloody and raw. Yuck. Secondly it was swelling up with every passing second, and pulsing with a squelching noise. Oh God, it was still alive!

Shook up, Billy felt a dark energy surrounding him. That burger was evil and it was out to get him. He knew that if he touched that burger he would die. The burger bun lifted its seedy lid. "Eat me, you New York Pussy," it said.

Billy regretted ever setting foot in this diner. The clock on the wall ticked backwards. And as for the waitress, she was laughing, a cigarette dangling from her black lips. '_Wasn't that just plain unhygienic?' he thought. 'Should I complain?'_

Suddenly a cartoon speech bubble appeared above her head_. 'Leave this building if you want to save your soul.'_

Damn! Now condiments were jumping up and down on the tablecloth. A candle flickered. Billy looked down. He was now wearing a NASA space suit. _What the fuck? _Bowie's song Starman started up on the jukebox.

All of a sudden the burger slid out from its bun with a juicy plop. It was rolling towards him like a demonic wagon wheel. It left a bloody trail all over him. Then it tried to enter his helmet to force feed him its bloody mush. Billy screamed inside his space suit. The burger laughed demonically. The waitress waved a magic wand at the burger. It turned into a giant cotton candy cloud and whispered "It's time to wake up."


End file.
